


What a Cutie

by redhotpandas



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Ethan is an omega with four alpha friends. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Today Mark and Friends™ were going to film yet another improv video, since the last one had gone so well. Everyone was just lounging about the office; occasionally someone would help with setup. It was pretty chill. 

Ethan was curled up on the couch. Whenever someone asked him a question, he would reply in a sweet voice, and they would all coo at him. It was great. But, not all great things can last forever….

They were halfway through a skit with Ethan and Mark. It was pretty funny, too. Mark had made approximately six dick jokes in that time span, and Ethan did something stupid because he wasn’t listening. It was a comedic goldmine.

Ethan’s stomach hurt. It had hurt for a while; but he was on suppressants so it was definitely not his heat. It didn’t hurt that bad, but it was noticeable. He figured he would investigate it later.

Suddenly Ethan was lying on the ground. How did he get here? He had been laughing along with the guys one minute, and oh. The smell hit him, and so did the stomach pain.

He was in heat.  
See, you could never tell with omegas.

Mark was yelling at him. 

“Hey man, you okay?” 

Ethan was definitely not okay. A trail of warm slick ran down his thighs.

Suddenly the room seemed a lot more menacing. Ethan was half-aware that Mark was still hovering over him.

"Uhh, yeah...Sorry, Mark. Gotta Go!” Ethan shifted to get up, but Mark slammed him back down by his shoulders.

“Wha--”

Mark pressed his face all around Ethan’s neck, breathing him in. It felt nice. Ethan almost didn’t want him to stop.

Belatedly, realized the other three alphas in the room had slowly inched closer to him. And that they were all hard.

Wait, what?

Shit, he was hard too. 

Hands found their way up Ethan’s shirt and into his hair. Someone was biting the spot just below his ear. Ethan was slowly becoming dazed by all the pheromones filling the room. Everything felt great. Why was he worried again?

Okay, never mind. They were properly clawing at him now; even tearing parts of his clothes off. The someone biting him bit him harder. Not his bonding gland, thank god. But it was only a matter of time. 

How was he supposed to defend himself from four horny alphas, though?

It wasn’t like there was something he could do. Ethan started to whine. He would just have to resign himself to this.

That is, until someone started yanking the alphas off him.

It was Amy, thank goodness. Ethan had never been more grateful to see her in his life. 

She was spraying the air with something that was making them all calm down. He curled up for protection, but he didn’t need it. Amy offered him a hand up. 

“Aw. Sorry about that, Ethan, here.” She offered him a tissue. He sniffed appreciatively. 

“You really have to get some more friends that aren’t alphas, man.” Amy grasped Ethan’s hand and led him to a bedroom. She sat him on the bed and began stroking his hair. 

“Don’t worry, Ethan, it’s okay.” she shushed him. Ethan realized he had been whimpering for pretty much the entire time. He took deep breaths until he was sure he could speak coherently again. 

“Thanks, Amy,” he mumbled, feeling mortified at what she had probably seen happen.

“No prob.” She grinned at him. “I’ll get some things for your heat. Make yourself comfortable, no one uses this room much anyway. And don’t forget to keep the door locked!” She stood up and ruffled his hair.  
Before she closed the door, she cooed at him.

“What a cutie!”

Ethan blushed. It was sure going to be a hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck soz this is short the notes kinda got screwed up but oh well
> 
> bringing this pair back!!! theres not enough!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks Tyler to help speed up Ethan's heat.

Amy  had just realized they really needed Ethan to come out of his room soon. They were supposed to be leaving for PAX in a few days. It had completely slipped everyone’s mind.  
   
She knocked on his door. “Ethan, how long do your heats typically last? PAX is in three days, but we understand if you can’t go.”  
   
Ethan barely heard her. “Like a week,” he mumbled, buried under a mound of blankets. “But I really want to go.”  
   
“Anything to speed it up, maybe?”  
   
“Well, other than, y’know, doing it with an alpha, my options are pretty limited.” He shrugged.  
   
“Anyone in particular you could ask? We have a lot of alphas here at the moment.” Amy paused. “Nevermind. That was stupid of me to ask. I’m sorry.”  
   
“...Tyler.”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“Could you, maybe, ask Tyler?” whispered Ethan, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
   
Amy stared at the mass of covers.  
   
“Oh, so you like him, is that it?” she smirked.  
   
Ethan scrunched up tighter. “I mean, I guess? Feelings are weird,” he said in a small voice.  
   
Amy sighed. Ethan was so cute.  
   
“Okay, I’ll ask Tyler. Just don’t do anything stupid when you guys--”  
   
“I am well aware of what we’ll be doing, Amy--”  
   
“Okay, okay, I’ll go.”  
   
He stuck out a hand to wave her off, but just as quickly pulled it back in and held his abdomen in pain.  
   
Amy quietly shut the door behind her.  
   
   
“Wait, he wants me to help him out? Me?” Tyler asked incredulously.  
   
“Yes. Are you going to?” inquired Amy.  
   
“Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t want to like, take advantage of him or anything.”  
   
Tyler slowly glanced around the office. Everyone, save him and Amy, was laying on the ground or on the couch, still sleeping off the spray. The effects were wearing off quickly, though. Tyler could feel himself starting to want again. And even with his massive amounts of self-control, there was no telling what could happen if he lost himself. And then Ethan would definitely hate him forever.  
   
“You don’t happen to have any more of that spray, do you?” he asked Amy.  
   
“I have a lot, actually. I keep it in one of the cupboards. I’m surprised no one noticed yet. Once Ethan joined the team, I was afraid something like that would happen.”  
   
“Smart thinking.”  
   
“Yeah.” Amy shrugged nonchalantly. Tyler took that as his cue to retrieve the spray and head to Ethan’s room. As his hand was on the knob, Amy spoke.  
   
“Just… go easy on him, okay?”  
   
Tyler could feel his face heating up. “Of course, I’m going to talk to him first and hopefully avert this crisis.”  
   
“Or something,” Amy smirked.    
   
“Or something,” Tyler repeated drily, and entered the room.  
   
   
Instantly the wave of pheromones hit him. He’d forgotten about that, since Amy had been unaffected because of her beta status. Tyler’s mind screamed at him to breed.  
   
Tyler didn’t want those thoughts. Those were bad thoughts. He attempted to mentally calm himself down.  
   
Ethan was curled up in his nest, one hand gripping the pillow his face was pressed in, the other doing something that made Tyler grateful the sheets were covering him.  
   
Shit. He’d forgotten to knock.  
   
It didn’t help that Ethan was a whimpering mess, either. Tyler cleared his throat, his face scarlet.  
   
Ethan looked up. “Tyler!” he gasped, eyes going wide. Suddenly he threw his head back and moaned, eyelashes fluttering. He panted, adam’s apple bobbing. Ethan sank into the mattress.  
   
Tyler blinked. “Did you just--”  
   
“Yeah.” Ethan squeezed his eyes shut in mortification.  
   
Tyler was going to die.  
   
“So, uh, Amy told me that you wanted to, y’know?” he said.  
   
“Uh huh,” Ethan sighed.  
   
“I brought some of that spray, too, just in case you have to…”  
   
“Okay.”  
   
“So do you want to set some ground rules, or…”  
   
Ethan locked eyes with him. “Tyler, as long as you don’t bite my bonding gland yet, I’m good. I trust you. What I really need right now is for you to shut up and fuck me.”  
   
Well. If Tyler hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was now.  
   
“Okay, then.” His mouth felt dry. He set the spray on the bed, in the span of Ethan’s reach. Then, he immediately slipped off his shirt.  
   
“Fuck,” whispered Ethan.  
   
Tyler leaned over him on the bed, placing his hands on either side of his hips. They were nose to nose.  
   
“I should be the one saying that.”  
   
He moved closer and suddenly they were kissing; hot and open-mouthed that left them shuddering and dizzy. Tyler kissed along Ethan’s jaw and teasingly nipped at his throat.  
   
He’d been wanting to do that for quite some time, actually.  
   
Tyler brushed his hands up Ethan’s abdomen lightly. Ethan trembled.  
   
“Tyler, please…” he moaned weakly.  
   
He kissed just above Ethan’s navel. “What would you like, baby boy?”  
   
Ethan’s breath hitched as Tyler bit down on his hipbone. “I…”  
   
Tyler pulled the sheets off, exposing him completely. “Yes?”  
   
Ethan could feel Tyler’s warm breath ghosting his cock. He whimpered, and spread his legs apart, giving Tyler a pretty good view of his thighs, wet with slick.  
   
“Tyler, please… I need you to fuck me…” he murmured.  
   
Tyler’s cock was straining against his jeans. He was going to explode from the sexual tension at this rate, but first, he had to savor the moment.  
   
Mainly, Ethan’s thighs. He experimentally licked a stripe up one, holding down Ethan’s hips with one hand.  Fuck, he tasted amazing. He didn’t stop until both of Ethan’s thighs were cleaned thoroughly. The source tasted even better. Ethan’s hole gushed with slick. Tyler just couldn’t get enough, to the point where he had Ethan writhing and moaning and crying his name, and then Ethan shuddered and came with a sob.  
   
Ethan laid back into the pillows and ran a hand through his hair. He was still painfully hard. Tyler sat up and started to unbutton his jeans. He smirked.  
   
“You still want me to fuck you?” he asked, and kicked off his pants. Ethan lazily took in the sight of Tyler’s size.  
   
“Oh my god,” he muttered.  
   
Ethan slowly moved around so that he was presenting himself to Tyler. He gripped Ethan’s hips and pulled him closer.  
   
“You’re so wet, I think we can skip prepping you, but just to be safe--” Tyler thrust two fingers into Ethan suddenly. Ethan cried out.  
   
Ethan’s moans were getting louder as Tyler fingered him. He pulled out, and lined himself up.  
   
“Tyler, please! Fuck me!” Ethan sobbed.  
   
Tyler was sure as hell not going to let Ethan live that one down.  
   
He slowly thrust in, and made it a point of kissing Ethan’s back.  
   
“Ah, harder…” Ethan panted.  
   
"Well, if you say so."  
   
Tyler slammed into Ethan hard, grasping his hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. Ethan’s legs shook. Tyler continued snapping his hips forward at breakneck speed, nipping Ethan’s shoulders, his ears, his throat, anything and everything. He wanted to make Ethan forget his own name, but at this point, he was sure he had.  
   
“Close,” he growled into Ethan’s ear.  
   
“Come… inside me…” Ethan moaned.  
   
Tyler wasn’t too sure about that, as hot as it may be.  
   
“Are you on the pill?”  
   
“‘Course.” Ethan breathed out.    
   
Tyler grasped Ethan’s cock and thumbed the head. Ethan’s back arched up. He could hardly keep himself up, desperately calling out with the need to come.  
   
Tyler adjusted his angle a little bit. Ethan’s body trembled as Tyler slammed into his prostate.

There.  
   
A couple more thrusts and Ethan positively howled when he came, clenching around Tyler so tightly that Tyler completely came undone, filling Ethan up with hot cum. Tyler collapsed to the side, trying to remember who he was. Ethan was breathing heavily, one arm slung over his eyes. His legs were still splayed out. Tyler could see cum dripping out onto his thighs as well as slick. It almost made him ready to go again, but Ethan looked pretty dehydrated, so he pulled on his jeans and went to get him some water.  
   
That didn’t prove to be the best idea. Kathryn was in the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack when she saw how disheveled he looked.  
   
“Tyler! Jesus Christ! We all know you had sex with Ethan, okay? And to think I thought the walls here were thick!”  
   
“Um, sorry?” he shrugged. He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle.  
   
“Just don’t let Mark see you like that,” she said. “He already complained about how gay it smells in here”  
   
That earned a laugh from Tyler.  
   
   
Once back in the bedroom, he handed the bottle to Ethan. Ethan immediately unscrewed the cap and started to gulp it down.  
   
“Hey, slow down, Eth. Don’t want you to choke,” Tyler advised him. Ethan set it on the nightstand and wiped his mouth.  
   
“Yeah. Sorry, just really thirsty.”  
   
“I figured you would be. I saw Kathryn in the kitchen and she told me that Mark said we made the whole house smell gay.”  
   
Ethan snorted. Tyler wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, sighing.  
   
“If he thinks that’s bad, wait til he gets a load of this room,” Ethan remarked.  
   
“Mark’s never going to be able to step foot in here again, trust me.”  
   
Tyler began running his hand through Ethan’s hair, reveling in the fact that Ethan started to purr. He tucked his head into the crook of Tyler’s shoulder. It, however, was a short lived moment, when Ethan grew hard again and began to grind his hips against him.  
   
“Well, that was fast. Ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to finals week for enabling me to pretend to study so I can post thissss
> 
> #smilealways
> 
> also if you've got any headcanons for this pairing hit me up bro i banged out this chapter in like 2 days


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to PAX. Something happens at the airport that dampens the mood. Ethan gets hugged by a fan and Tyler sprays perfume on him.

It was the day they were going to PAX. Walking through the airport with Tyler by his side, he couldn't help but feel elated. Every time Tyler brushed up against him, his heart skipped a beat. Tyler's rough voice, his hands that encompassed Ethan's own, his strong arms that had held him…

Damn. He was smitten.

Maybe he should ask Tyler to be his Alpha.

Ethan chided himself. He should at least wait until after they got back to even start thinking about it. For one thing, Tyler could reject him. But in that was the case, it wasn't like they would stop being friends. It would hurt, though. It would hurt a lot.

Tyler looked down at him. “What are you thinking about?”

Ethan blushed. “Nothing, why?”

“Well, I only asked because you said nothing when I asked if you wanted to get food.”

“Oh. I'm fine. Just thinkin’.” Ethan blinked. “Wait, did you say food?”

 

After getting food, they had found some seats. Ethan’s chin was propped up on his hand. Tyler was going over the plan for once they got there. It sure was boring, but Ethan loved hearing him talk.

“Okay, so once we check in we have about three hours to do stuff. What do you want to do? I suppose we could just get a brochure from the hotel, but…”

Ethan nodded his head absently. Between Tyler's words and the gentle music from the self-playing piano near their table, he was feeling very content. So much so, he almost unconsciously started to purr. 

Tyler stopped speaking abruptly. “Did you just purr at me?”

Ethan blushed. “Uh…”

Tyler stood up suddenly. Ethan noticed his face was also slightly pink. He began to crumple up his trash into a paper bag.

“Well, anyway, we have about half an hour left so I figure we can just go sit. Are you ready?”

“Actually, I have to use the bathroom first, but I'll catch up with you. The gate is right over there, right?”

“Yeah. Gate 35. Don't forget, okay?”

Ethan scoffed. “When have I ever forgotten anything?”

Tyler gave him a knowing look.

 

Ethan stared into mirror, finishing up washing his hands. His face was still slightly pink. He wished it didn't go red whenever he got a little too emotional. Ethan sighed and dried his hands on his jeans, stepping forward to exit the bathroom. At that moment, however, someone else entered. So, the door ended up hitting him in the side.

“Ow!” 

The stranger looked at him, trying to access if he did any harm. “Excuse me.” he said.

Ethan shrugged and was about to go, but the guy said something that made him stop in his tracks.

“Ah. Nevermind.”

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked. 

“Upon closer observation, it appears you are an omega.”

“So?” What was this guy even talking about?

The man sighed loudly, clearly irritated.

“Omegas are inferior, and simply do not deserve apologies.”

Upon hearing that, Ethan became infuriated. He took a step forward and jabbed a finger into the man's chest harshly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Who the fuck still says things like that? It is two-thousand and fucking seventeen! You can kiss my ass if you think that omegas don't deserve apologies!” he growled. Ethan was itching to do something to this guy. But he didn't want Tyler to get mad at him.

However, the man beat him to it. Ethan was slapped across the face, full force. He stumbled back. 

Ethan stood there in shock. Did that actually happen? 

Then his instincts kicked in, and he savagely bit the man in the arm, snarling. The man yelled and flailed about, trying to yank Ethan off him. He finally managed to do so, and Ethan used that opportunity to slip out the door. 

He practically ran to where Tyler was sitting. 

“Hey, that was fast,” Tyler said without looking at him. Ethan hurriedly sat down and clasped his hands, trying to seem inconspicuous. 

It didn't work. Tyler already smelled that dreadful alpha on him. He turned towards Ethan, eyes wide. 

“What happened?”

Ethan didn't really know himself. “Uh, some alpha insulted me in the bathroom…” 

Tyler looked pissed. “What? What did they say?”

Ethan looked down at his shoes. “Some shit about omegas being ‘inferior’, I guess.” 

Tyler moved closer to him. “Was that it?” 

“Well...he kinda...hit me,” Ethan mumbled, looking away from Tyler. “But it's not a big deal, really!”

Tyler knew Ethan was trying to hide how upset he was, so he softened his tone.

“Of course it's a big deal, Ethan. He hurt you.” He grasped Ethan's hand. “When you're feeling better, we can go talk to somebody about it. They will make sure he doesn't get away with this.” He patted his shoulder. 

Ethan sniffled appreciatively. “Yeah.”

 

After talking to security, they boarded the plane. There wasn't much to do, and Ethan certainly couldn't hear anything, so he settled with interlocking his fingers with Tyler's. Ethan squeezed his hand.

Tyler squeezed back.

It was beginning to look like he might not get rejected after all.

 

Ethan couldn't believe how many people were at PAX this time. He observed the hordes of people walking in every direction from his respective booth. He was getting pretty busy, hugging and chatting with all these amazing people. He really wished he had more time to get to know them better. 

A girl approached him next. As they hugged, she wrinkled her nose and asked, “Ethan? Are you in a relationship now?”

He laughed. “No, why do you ask?”

“Oh, I just wanted to know, because you have alpha scent all over you.” She shrugged. 

A bolt of fear struck Ethan's heart. He tensed up.

“You won't...tell anyone, would you?” Ethan asked tentatively.

She pulled back, looking surprised. “No, of course not...I'm sorry if I overstepped. Your secret is safe with me.” She mimed zipping her lips. 

 

As soon as Ethan's break came, he went to find Tyler. He told him everything.

Tyler only had one thing to say. 

“I mean, it's pretty obvious. I came inside you like four times.”

Ethan blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“Tyler!”

“What?”

“This is serious! What if people find out?” 

“Do you...not want them to find out about us?” Tyler asked hesitantly.

“No. I don't know. I definitely want to tell them at some point, but I want them to hear it from us.” Ethan said anxiously.

Tyler gave him a small smile. 

“Whenever you're ready, then.”

 

Ethan went and got some perfume from Amy. He turned the bottle around and looked at the label. Coeur d’amour, it read. It looked expensive.

Instead of spraying it on himself, he let Tyler spritz him all over. At first, it felt pleasant. Then Tyler decided to really get the job done. He sprayed where the scent was the strongest; Ethan's wrists, his neck, and his underarms. Ethan wrinkled his nose when Tyler made him raise his arms up to spray there. 

It did block out Tyler's scent on Ethan, though. Tyler was a little disappointed. He liked when Ethan smelled like him.

But it was also entertaining to watch him hug his fans, and his fans faces when the block of expensive French perfume hit them. 

Ethan came back after a while. 

“They all asked me why I was wearing perfume,” he said. “I said I fell in a dumpster. Do you think that's too believable?”

Tyler chuckled. “Absolutely, I'm sure that's happened to you plenty of times.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Did you give Amy the perfume back?”

“Yeah. She gave me hell for using up half the bottle, though. So I have to get her some more.” Tyler shrugged.

“It can be from both of us. You buy it; I'll sign my name on the card.” 

“No, we can get Mark to buy it, and then we can both sign the card.” 

“That sounds like a great plan.” Ethan held out his hand, and they shook on it. 

Tyler glanced over to the line, and then at his phone. “Shouldn't we be getting back by now?”

Ethan's eyes widened. “Shit, dude.”

He scanned the area to make sure no one was watching, and lightly kissed Tyler's cheek before running off. 

Tyler reached up and touched where Ethan had kissed. And for the rest of the day, he couldn't think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck i accidently started 2 other fics!!  
> Ones ethamy tell me if ur down with that it's p kinky  
> I left last ch open on my mom's computer and she yelled at me so this is mobile now soz  
> Any of y'all like to kill a mockingbird? I got a fic for that I'm writing that's unrealistic but u might like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have movie night, and Ethan asks Tyler to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw! I finished typing this fic at 12:02 so I'm starting 2018 off right! I only have like one chapter after this I was planning, so if u have any ideas for more, let me know!
> 
> Also, give me prompts you want me to write, dammit!

It was movie night at the old Markiplier home. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, even though they had watched this particular movie before. But they hadn't properly hung out in a good while, so it was nice to see the each other again. 

Tyler had immediately claimed the entire couch while everyone was getting snacks. He stretched out his legs so nobody else could sit.

 

“Ethan, quick! While they're distracted!”

Mark and Ethan both ran over at the same time, trying to get to the couch first. Mark tried to push Ethan off of it, but Ethan was not having it.

“The couch is mine!”

“The couch is _mine_! I paid for it!” yelled Mark.  
Tyler was in no hurry to move over, watching Mark and Ethan wrestle for it. However, when Mark got a little too close to Ethan for his liking, he moved closer. Before he could growl or anything, though, Mark quickly glanced at him, an apology in his eyes. Tyler felt kind of bad, seeing that. 

Despite Mark's YouTube fame, Tyler was the most dominant alpha in the group, which meant everyone kept submitting to him unconsciously. He didn't want them to do that, even though it was something they couldn't help doing. He didn't want them to feel like they weren't as strong as they thought he was. 

Tyler absently took some chips from the bowl on the side table. Ethan finally defeated Mark in the battle for the sofa and scooted next to Tyler. As much as he tried to act nonchalant, when putting his arm around Ethan and pulling him closer, the reality was that he could hardly keep his cool around Ethan, sometimes, because he smelled so good. Tyler wanted to scent him all the time when they were together, just to get a whiff of his sweet omega scent.

Before he knew it, his face was in Ethan's hair. 

“Sorry,” Tyler murmured throatily, pulling back.

“S’okay,” Ethan muttered, but it was obvious he was a little flustered. It was getting more awkward the more he stared at him, so Tyler turned his attention to Mark trying to set up the DVD player. 

“Are you sure you actually know how to use that?” Tyler pointed to the player, which was opening and closing with fervor. 

“Of course I know how to use this,” Mark scoffed. He turned back to the DVD player. 

“What the hell, man?” he shouted at it. Tyler and Ethan laughed at him.

“I don't think it likes you,” Ethan giggled. 

“Of course it likes me, it's _mine_ ,” Mark said. Finally, he got it to close. After successfully navigating the DVD menu, he turned toward the rest of the team. 

“I give you... Titanic!” he exclaimed, and pressed play. There was a small smattering of applause, and Mark did a little bow.

Suddenly, he realised all the seats were taken. 

“Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?” 

Tyler gestured to the floor. Mark sat down, but not without grumbling to himself for a bit. Finally, movie night was in full swing. 

Well, maybe for everyone focused on the movie. 

Tyler had promised Mark that he and Ethan wouldn't get up to anything during the movie, but that was pretty hard not to do, when Ethan was pressed into his side. All Tyler wanted to do was bite him all over. 

 

By the time they had gotten through the sex scene, Ethan had gotten a little embarrassed, even though he had seen it before. Partly because it was really awkward, but also because he was beginning to understand the appeal of car sex.

Ethan subconsciously pressed into Tyler's side more. That quickly broke Tyler's resolve, and he leaned in to brush faces with Ethan, checking to see if he was okay. Ethan always liked it when they did that, but maybe he liked it a little too much right now, because suddenly, a purr escaped his throat. 

Amy looked over at them, eyebrow raised. Ethan instantly covered his mouth with his hands, mortified. 

He mouthed an apology to her. She smiled at him, and turned back to the TV. 

Ethan pouted at Tyler, to which he responded by swiftly kissing Ethan on the cheek. 

If it was possible for Ethan's face to get any redder, it most certainly did. 

 

When the movie finally ended, Mark turned to Tyler to tell him about it, only to find both him and Ethan asleep. Amy and Kathryn seemed delighted to see them like that, but Mark was unsurprised. 

“Man, I didn't know bonding affected your sleep schedule,” he said incredulously.

Amy touched his hand. “I don't think they're bonded yet, actually. They would've told us.” 

Mark looked up. “Seriously? They're like, perfect for each other.”

“Props to that, Mark. It must've taken you a while to figure it out,” Kathryn grinned from across the room. 

“Oh, you _know_ it has,” Mark grinned back.

 

Tyler woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He took in his surroundings. He was on the couch, the lights were off, and Ethan's head was in his lap. 

He slowly relaxed, but then inwardly cursed when he realised that no one had woken them up and now they were going to have to drive home in the middle of the night. 

Tyler rubbed Ethan's back. “Ethan. Ethan, wake up.”

Ethan mumbled incoherently.

Tyler leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ethan's jaw. Ethan sighed contentedly.

“Ethan, come on, we have to go home…” 

There was only one option left. Tyler shoved his freezing fingers up Ethan's shirt. Ethan let out a yelp and promptly rolled off the couch. 

Tyler let out a laugh. 

“Tyler!” Ethan whined. “I was all comfy and you ruined it!” 

Tyler, still chuckling, hoisted him up by his middle, and set him back down on the couch. 

Ethan shifted until he was straddling Tyler and sleepily kissed him. Tyler wound his arms around him, holding Ethan loosley. 

After a couple minutes of kissing softly, Tyler changed the angle, causing it to become slightly more heated. Tyler was rapidly taking control of the kiss, making Ethan feel woozy, and so he propped his hands up on Tyler's chest to try to get more leverage. 

It was extremely hot, making out in the dark like this, with his alpha.

Even now, Ethan could feel himself getting rather emotional with how pleasant this seemed. 

Unfortunately, when he got all sentimental, he usually said things he'd rather be forgotten. 

“Tyler,” Ethan breathed, “would you ever bite me?” 

Tyler pulled away, and Ethan belatedly realised what he'd said. 

“I didn't know you called it that,” Tyler said, looking all cute and confused. Ethan frowned, somewhat embarrassed that Tyler called him out on that.

Most people referred to giving their partner some sort of mark to signify they were dating as “marking”. Ethan, however, called it “biting”, because he liked thinking about the physical bite mark. Also, he might or might not have a slight oral fixation. Who could say?

“As for the question,” Tyler continued, “I didn't know you wanted me to do that, yet. We haven't been together that long, have you thought this over?” 

Ethan rested his chin on Tyler's shoulder, thinking. “Well, there's always the back-up plan of dissolving it if it doesn't work out. But I don't think there's a chance of that happening any time soon. Breaking up, I mean.”

“True,” said Tyler. “But getting a mark dissolved is such a hassle. Are you sure you'd be fine if that happened?” 

Ethan nosed Tyler's neck, breathing him in. “I'm sure, yeah. C’mon, Tyler, don't you want to be my alpha?”

Boy, did that make Tyler stutter. “You--you want me to be your alpha?” 

Ethan realised how abrupt that had sounded, but wasn't deterred. He poked Tyler's cheek. 

“I thought that was obvious. Hey, where are you gonna bite me, huh?”

“Ethan!”

“Sorry…”

“Well, where _do_ you want me to bite you, then?” 

Ethan tried to pretend like he hadn't thought this through before.

“Uh, well, as much as I _would_ like having it visible, I don't really want people staring at it all the time. So, I guess that rules out my neck, and anyway, that's where my bonding glad is, so, let's save _that_ for marriage, huh,” Ethan elbowed Tyler. He hoped it would come off more joking than anything else.

“So, uh, probably, inner thigh is best. Y’know, so no on can see.” He patted his thigh. Tyler nodded slowly.

“Alright. So, when did you want to do it?”

Ethan crosses his fingers hoping Tyler wouldn't balk at his answer. 

“Now. Uh, now, I mean, unless you think that's too soon…” He winced. That had definitely not come out right. 

Tyler, surprisingly, seemed cool with it. “Okay, if that's what you want. If you're really sure about this, then so am I.” 

“Really? You're fine with it?”

“Of course, why wouldn't I be?”

“I dunno, I guess I just thought you'd think that we'd need more time before doing this,” Ethan shrugged. “Now that we've had this heartfelt discussion, can you bite me?”

“Okay,” Tyler said, then stared at him.

“What?”

“... Aren't you going to take your pants off?”

“Oh. Right,” Ethan said, feeling a little self-conscious. Once he did that, he was hit with a sudden realisation.

“Tyler...how much is this going to hurt?”

Tyler shrugged. “I don't know. Probably a lot.”

“What?!”

“Relax, I'm sure it won't hurt as much as you think. If you don't want to do it, just tell me.”

Ethan crossed his arms. “No, I still want to…”

“Hey, if it does hurt, I'll stop right away, okay?” Tyler looked up at him, before he leant down and kissed along the inside of Ethan's thigh. It tingled.

“Are your teeth sharp?”

“What? No--”

Ethan rather abruptly poked Tyler in the mouth, trying to feel around for his canines. Tyler made a surprised noise, but relented.

Once Ethan had removed his fingers, Tyler exclaimed, “What was that for?”

Ethan crossed his arms again. “I just needed to get a feel for how sharp your teeth are. And I think they're pretty pointy. I'm not liking my odds.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Ethan, while my canines are considered more prominent than average, I'm not a vampire.” 

“You could be lying!”

“Vampires don't even suck blood through people's legs.” Tyler said seriously. Ethan laughed.

Finally, Tyler leant forward so that he was between Ethan's legs, and propped his chin up with his fist.

“Okay. So, are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Tyler grasped Ethan's hips and pulled him closer. He began to kiss a line up Ethan's inner thigh. 

Ethan shivered. “Tyler,” he whispered. 

“I just don't want this to be a bad experience for you,” Tyler murmured. He nipped and sucked at the skin, making Ethan subconsciously spread his legs wider. 

Tyler might have gotten carried away, though, because he had littered Ethan's skin with bruises, but he still hadn't gotten to biting him yet.

“Ethan, can you stop squeezing me with your thighs?” said Tyler.

“Well if you would hurry up, then it wouldn't be a problem!” Ethan said hurriedly, but relented. 

Tyler finally settled on a spot, and decidedly sunk his teeth in.

It did hurt--kind of a lot, actually--but knowing Tyler, his alpha, was actually marking him made it seem kind of worth it. 

Ethan tried to keep his legs apart, and his hands still, but he couldn't help but shudder all over and grab anything in his reach--the sofa, his shirt, Tyler's hair. Ethan keened loudly, trying to distract himself from the feeling. 

Suddenly, it was over. Tyler rose up and leaned back against the couch, studying Ethan. Ethan was currently attempting to catch his breath. He held up a hand.

“Just a second,” he said. “I need to wrap my mind around whatever just happened.”

Tyler licked his lips, tasting Ethan's blood on them. 

“Gross,” Ethan muttered. He absent-mindedly reached down and touched the wound. He instantly hissed in pain.

“Ethan, don't do that. We still have to clean and bandage you up. You can touch it when it heals.”

Ethan huffed. The spot was dully throbbing now. He was at least glad Tyler was going to take care of him. He made him feel comfortable, and safe.

“I'll be right back. I'm going to get the rubbing alcohol.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Kiss?” Ethan made a grabbing motion at him.

Tyler grinned. “Oh, okay.” He leant down to connect their lips. 

Ethan could've died on the spot from the emotion he felt, just then.

And from the look on Tyler's face, he probably felt it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They practice play-knotting for a bit, but it doesn't work out. Also, Tyler’s rut starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry this took so long  
> I hadn't really been feeling it in the fandom so I wasn't particularly inspired to update  
> But here it is! More on the way!
> 
> Prompts always accepted! It don't even have to be for this pairing!!!

“So, Ethan, have you ever done play-mating when you were little?”

Ethan nearly spat out his drink. 

He and Tyler were on a date, at a rather romantic restaurant. The tables were candlelit, and the room was dim. The restaurant was practically empty, though, since they had gone early. Nevertheless, Ethan looked around, hoping that no one had heard what Tyler had just said.

“Tyler!” 

“Sorry! Just asking.”

Ethan leaned in close. “Okay, well, I only did it a couple of times. We just never got around to it, I guess.” 

Play-mating was when a person learned the correct techniques for bonding. People tended to learn when they were kids, since one would be able to bond as soon as they presented, and they would need to know how not to hurt them or their partner. 

The few times Ethan had gone, he had remembered it being pleasant. Although his arms had gotten stiff from holding his body in the position for so long, the actual practice felt good, and his partner was nice to him. 

Sure, play-mating was weird if he thought about it too long, but it was purely educational. It wasn't gross or anything, just kind of embarrassing. Ethan had no idea why Tyler would want to talk about it now. 

“How come you wanted to know?” he asked.

Tyler coughed, seemingly a little self-conscious by what he'd brought up. “I only asked because I wanted to know if you were prepared to spend my rut with me, I mean, if you wanted to.” 

Ethan stared at him. “Tyler, of course I want to spend your rut with you. But I hardly know anything about them. All I can remember is that you get, like, super horny and jack off for a week.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “While I'd like to say that's not true, that's basically what a rut is. But there's also the fatigue, and extreme hunger, y'know, like in heats?”

Ethan nodded.

“But specifically, there's hyper emotional sensitivity. And don't even get me started on last time. I watched a movie and cried so hard I almost puked.”

Ethan looked slightly amused. “Which movie was it?”

“It was _Up_.”

“That's fair.” 

“Anyway,” Tyler said, “I guess if you are going to spend it with me, we should practice play-mating if you really haven't gotten enough experience. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Besides, I did it, and I thought it was fun.”

Ethan thought it over. “Well, if it's fun.”

 

Tyler rolled a mat out in the middle of the office floor.

“We're doing it _here_?” Ethan asked. 

“Hey, we need a supervisor, and Mark agreed.”

“But that's just gonna make it more awkward!”

“Ethan, it's not like we're gonna have sex in front of him, it's just practice. Little kids do it all the time and they don't mind,” Tyler pointed out. 

Ethan couldn't think of anything to counter that argument, so he stuck his tongue out at Tyler. Tyler couldn't help but sigh fondly. 

“Okay, Mark, we're going to start now,” He called to Mark, who was in the kitchen. Mark poked his head out and winked at them.

“What are you implying?” Tyler said incredulously. 

“Nothing!” Mark did it again.

Tyler huffed and turned back to Ethan. “It's okay if we start now, right?”

Ethan blinked, not sure what “starting” meant. “Uh, yeah, sure. Let's do it.”

Tyler nodded and patted the mat. “So, first, I guess we could do the “traditional” pose.” He made air quotes with his fingers. “You basically do a plank, but with your knees on the ground.” 

Ethan got into what he hoped was the right position. 

“Hmm. Maybe you should--” Tyler pushed down Ethan's back until his face was against the floor.

“Tyler, you could've just said you wanted me ass up,” he said sarcastically, and gave a little wiggle of his hips. Tyler swatted him. 

Tyler positioned himself directly behind Ethan, grasping his hips tightly as he pulled him against him. Ethan let out a small gasp.

“Relax, Ethan,” Tyler assured. “This isn't supposed to be sexy. Think about your grandma or something.”

Ethan huffed indignantly. “I'll have you know my grandma is a very respectable woman!”

“Whatever,” Tyler smirked, and began rolling his hips upward. Ethan buried his face into his arms, trying to hide the blush slowly creeping down his neck. 

“Ethan, you need to keep your arms up so you can support yourself.” 

Ethan attempted to prop himself up on his hands, nails scrabbling on the mat. He felt incredibly woozy, and was certain he was hard. Tyler stopped when he noticed, and gently turned Ethan around to face him. 

“Shit, Eth.”

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

Tyler looked down at him. “Need any help with that?”

Ethan peered up at Tyler suddenly. “What? Oh. Um...yeah. Yeah.” He scrambled up off the floor, while Tyler rose more slowly.

“It didn't work out, Mark!” Tyler called toward the kitchen. “He got a boner.”

“You can't just _say_ things like that!” Ethan spluttered. Tyler laughed.

Mark came out of the kitchen and went over to them.

“It's fine, we've all seen a boner or two before. Like way back in wrestling--” he elbowed Tyler.

“Don't you start--!” Tyler exploded into laughter alongside Mark. Ethan couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched them, shaking his head. Soon, though, it died down. 

“Alright,” Tyler said, wiping his eyes, “I'll be right back. Gotta take care of something first.”

“What--?” Ethan exclaimed confusedly, only for Tyler to unceremoniously pick him up and sling him over his shoulder. 

“Oh, god dammit.”

Tyler patted his back. “Sorry, Ethan. You just happen to be the perfect size for carrying.”

Ethan huffed, but secretly felt kind of pleased. He wouldn't admit it, but being manhandled by Tyler was fun, especially since Tyler was always so gentle. 

As Tyler moved to take Ethan to the bedroom, Mark had a revelation. 

“Hmm,” he wondered aloud, “Maybe I should try to carry Amy like that.”

Both Tyler and Ethan protested. 

“No. God no, that'd be horrible.”

“Mark...why…” 

“What? Why?” Mark asked. 

“I dunno. She just doesn't seem like that type of person. And besides, you're weak.” Tyler challenged. 

“Am not!” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Just because _you're_ all handsome and muscular--” 

Tyler grinned. “Gee, Mark, I didn't know you felt that way about me.”

“Shut up!” Mark pointed an accusing finger at them. 

“Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it--” Ethan cried, only to be cut short as Tyler swiftly entered the bedroom and promptly flopped him down on the bed. 

A very faint “fuck you guys” could be heard from the hallway. 

Ethan laughed. “I can't believe _the_ Markiplier is getting third-wheeled right now.” 

Tyler merely nodded, smirking. Ethan suddenly found the button of his jeans undone.

“Oh, _shit_.”

 

“So I guess playmating didn’t work out so well, huh,” Tyler said sheepishly after Mark had left. 

Ethan nodded.

“Well, there’s always next time.” 

Upon seeing Ethan’s expression, he hastily added: “Or not.”

Ethan placed his hand on Tyler’s wrist. “Oh no. We are _definitely_ doing that again. Just not where people can see.” 

 

The next morning, Ethan went to meet Amy for breakfast. It was supposed to be a pleasant event. Unfortunately, though, Ethan was in desperate need of advice. 

As soon as he sat down, he asked. “Amy, what do you do when your boyfriend’s in a rut?”

Amy snorted, then composed herself when she saw Ethan’s face. “Oh. _Oh._ Wait, you haven’t talked about it with him yet?” Her eyes widened. “Wait, it’s happening _now_?” 

Ethan looked up. “Shit, is that bad? Should I leave?”

Amy pondered it. “I think he’ll be fine until after breakfast, Ethan. So, you didn’t talk to him?”

“Kinda, but the problem is...I don’t know what to _do_.” 

Amy studied him. Ethan looked slightly anxious, fiddling with something in his pocket. 

“Well, he’ll probably ask you to help him out. But don’t, like, listen to _everything_ he tells you to do.” She stared off into space suddenly, as if she was remembering something.

“What happened?” Ethan asked, curious. 

She waved a hand. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but you’ll keep it a secret, right?”

Ethan nodded.

“Okay. So, Mark tried to get me to blow him during his rut, and-- you know it’s a bad idea to do that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I kind of did it anyway. There was an attempt.”

Ethan stifled a laugh.

“Anyway, he came…all over everything, basically. I was _covered_ in it.” Amy lowered her voice. “And I think that if Tyler’s anything like Mark, you’re gonna need a bucket.”

“Oof,” Ethan breathed, trying not to blush. If there was a chance that Tyler would cum on his face, then, _fuck._

Amy leaned toward him, continuing. “Also, maybe don’t leave him alone for long periods of time. One time I went out for a bit, and when I got back, I’m pretty sure I caught him trying to make some kind of sex toy. The kitchen was a mess. But I don’t think Tyler’d do anything like that.”

Ethan let that sink in. It would be his first time experiencing someone’s rut. How would it be?

 

When he got back to the apartment, it was eerily quiet. 

“...Tyler?” Ethan called out. No answer.

He padded softly to Tyler’s room, and hesitantly opened the door. 

Honestly, Ethan didn’t know what he was expecting to see. Tyler was furiously jacking off, one arm slung over his eyes. He lifted it from his face as soon as he heard Ethan enter. 

“Ethan?”

But Ethan didn’t seem to hear him. His gaze was fixed on Tyler’s dick.

It was fucking _enormous,_ to say the least.

He’d know that alphas’ sizes increased during their ruts, but he hadn’t imagined it like this. Ethan said as much to Tyler.

“Dude, like, what the _fuck.”_

Tyler sighed. “Ethan, can you just get over here, please?”

“It’s so fucking _huge_ ,” Ethan muttered, but made his way over to the bed anyway. “Uh, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t care,” said Tyler, sounding a little strained. “Just do _something_.”

Ethan took that as his cue to position himself on the bed until he was faced with Tyler’s cock, arching his back up until his shirt fell past his navel. It was a pretty racy position to be in, but Ethan found that he liked the feeling. 

He breathed on Tyler's aching cock, and Tyler shuddered. Tyler, in turn, reached forward and snapped the waistband of Ethan's underwear.

“Hey!” Ethan's face went hot.

“Sorry. It's just, it's hard to keep my hands off you.”

Ethan stared at him incredulously. “Why don't you touch me then, idiot?” 

“Okay.” Tyler tentatively ran his hands up Ethan's sides, making him shiver. 

Ethan experimentally licked a stripe up Tyler's shaft, then started to jerk him off, licking at the tip. He wondered if he could even fit in in his mouth. 

As if he knew what Ethan was thinking, Tyler looked at him and shook his head. Ethan relented, albeit a bit reluctantly. He sat up, steadying himself with one hand behind him, and grasped Tyler tight in the other. 

Tyler leaned forward and briefly attached his lips to Ethan's neck, nibbling just below his ear. Ethan shivered unconsciously. 

“ _Ethan_ ,” Tyler murmured, breathing in his scent.

Ethan took a second to enjoy being scented before starting to jerk Tyler off at breakneck speed, snapping his wrist back and forth. Tyler groaned low in his throat, and bit down on Ethan's collarbone as he held him close. He slid his hands up the back of Ethan's shirt, bunching the fabric. Ethan bit his lip, trying to focus. 

It wasn't long before they started to kiss, all hot and open-mouthed. Ethan tried to keep it chaste at first, wanting to draw it out, but Tyler's lips persisted against his own.

When Tyler reached into Ethan's pants, Ethan couldn't help but whimper. It only took a few twists of the wrist before Ethan was gone--he belatedly realised he'd been grinding into Tyler's thigh the whole time. 

Tyler came with a shout. And boy, was Ethan not prepared for it. Amy had been right when she said there would be a lot of cum. He was practically drenched in Tyler's seed.

Ethan poked his tongue out and licked some that had gotten on his face. “ _Jesus,_ Tyler.” 

Tyler was still breathing heavily. “Sorry.”

“No, it's okay. I like it.” 

As he said it, Ethan figured he did actually like what had happened. What he wasn't going to like, though, was doing the laundry later. 

Tyler prodded the purple mark he had left on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Wanna watch something?” Tyler asked suddenly.

Ethan pondered it. “Yeah,” he said finally. “But I get to pick.”

 

Ethan sat in between Tyler's legs, trying to find a movie to watch. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about how Tyler told him about having hyper emotional sensitivity during ruts. So, he decided to test that theory out. 

“How about this one?” Ethan suggested, picking out _Up._

Tyler looked at him, unamused. “Nice try, but no.” 

Ethan smiled. He'd just wanted to see how Tyler would react.

They ended up agreeing on _Bolt._ As specific as that choice seemed, Ethan only suggested it because he remembered one time where he had bawled at the part where Bolt saved Penny from the fire.

Upon getting to that part, Ethan was starting to think he would have been better off picking a different movie. Tyler had pressed his face into Ethan's shoulder, hot tears dripping into his shirt. The tips of Ethan's ear went red. He turned around so that he was facing Tyler, and put his arms around his neck. 

“Do you want me to turn the movie off?” he asked quietly.

Tyler scrubbed a hand over his face. “No,” he sighed. “It's just my stupid rut. Sorry.”

“You don't have to be sorry about it,” Ethan mumbled. He swiftly kissed Tyler's temple to diffuse the situation. It seemed to work, because Tyler gave him a shy smile. Ethan couldn't help but smile back.

He shifted again so that his legs were in Tyler's lap, and unpaused the movie. And as it ended,Tyler buried his face into Ethan's shirt and cried again, while Ethan soothingly rubbed his back. 

“Tyler, it's okay. I’ve got you,” he reassured him.

Once Tyler's breathing evened out, Ethan could feel a deep rumble coming from his chest. It took him a minute to realise that Tyler was _purring._

Ethan couldn't help but blush all over again.


End file.
